


Issues

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble had issues. She knew this, and pretty much everyone else did too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

Donna Noble had issues. She knew this, and pretty much everyone else did too. She had issues with stupid people. She had issues with her pencils not being straight on her desk. She had issues with Nerys, too many to name. She had issues with her boss. She even had issues with the woman at the deli who constantly gave her salami instead of ham.

But she'd never had trust issues before.

Now that she had them, Donna found that she didn't like them at all.

It was all Lance's fault, really, bugger him. He'd been so perfect; so sweet and kind and he loved her for who she was. Or he seemed to. He'd been too good to be true. Better than Donna'd ever had before, to be honest. So for once in her life she'd believed that something good was actually happening to her and that this time it would all work out and be okay. She never even thought to question it.

But then her wedding day arrived. What should have been the happiest day in her life turned into the worst: a nightmare ending with the revelation that the man she loved best in the world was working for an alien spider bitch. 

It broke Donna's brain a little.

It broke her heart a lot.

He used her and lied to her and come to find out, he didn't really think that much of her at all. She was merely a means to an end. She'd never felt so stupid, so useless, or so alone.

She was never quite right after that. Men who quite obviously meant well were met with wary glances from Donna Noble. She didn't trust them. She couldn't. Not after the one man she'd ever given her heart to had shattered it into a thousand pieces. Her mother begged her to see a doctor, to talk about her obvious trust and abandonment problems. Donna could almost smile at that; Mum was still hoping for a son-in-law and grandkids, even now.

But all of her mother's talk of doctors did some good after all. It made Donna think about _the_ Doctor; a quirky skinny bloke in a pinstriped suit who traveled through time and space in a blue box. She'd known him for all of a day, the most awful day of her life. He'd been brilliant and terrifying and so utterly alien. He'd saved her life. And she trusted him. After everything that had happened, Donna trusted the Doctor when she would trust no other man.

And a man like that, a man who'd earned and kept her trust through fire and time and aliens and betrayal, deserved not to be alone. He'd offered to let her travel with him once, offered to let her come along. She'd said no once, and that had been a mistake. 

Donna Noble didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to have issues.

She wanted a Doctor.

And she was going to find him. Whatever it took.


End file.
